


Pancakes

by Rev_Schw



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, derek just wants his pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rev_Schw/pseuds/Rev_Schw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fic in English. And It’s a very short fic or you can call it's a drabble </p>
<p>This fic is unbeta’d and English is not my main language. I’m sorry if it's crap. Anyway, enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in English. And It’s a very short fic or you can call it's a drabble 
> 
> This fic is unbeta’d and English is not my main language. I’m sorry if it's crap. Anyway, enjoy!

Stiles is being interrupted and he tries to resume his precious sleep time. But it seemes his fate don’t want him to do that. “Ugh, go away Derek,” Stiles murmurs sleepily into the oh-so-soft pillow. But it’s like his word can’t get through into the thick skull of his mate, because Derek’s large hand is sliding to his bare chest. His cheek starts itching by being rubbed from stubble cheek.

Finally Stiles opens his eyes, “I’m not making pancakes. I want to sleep,” he looks at Derek who straddles him into place. “You’re heavy,”

“Shut up, Stiles. And make me pancakes,” Derek says, his hand sliding up and down on soft skin of his bare chest,

“You want pancakes or something,” Stiles looks at Derek’s hand and feels the warmth on his skin, “Something,” He replies

“Well, for me, pancakes and something can wait until I wake up again, bye” Stiles says and tries to pull the cover up his face but it stucks under Derek’s weight and he knows him so well that he won’t be back to sleep. Because Derek now cages his head with his arms and starts kissing the hell out of him. God, this is the power of the big bad hungry wolf.

“I have morning breath,” Stiles says against Derek’s lips “So have I,” He murmurs back. Stiles smiles and kisses him. Derek kisses his neck, his jaw, his chin, the corner of his lips.

“If you’re still doing that, you will get something not breakfast,” Stiles moans a little, The bastard licks his sensitive nipple, Derek huffs a laugh, “Then, go make me breakfast,” and that, he tickles him, The asshole. “Fuck. Derek! Stop that,” He tried to get away,

“Seriously, Der. Stop,” Stiles tries to form his words despite him still laughing. “Please,” and Derek stops, smiling and looks at his red face and panting mouth.

Stiles had tried to tickle Derek back once, but he was not even flinch. He wasn’t a ticklish person like him. Ugh, someday he would pay back.

“Help me get up,” says Stiles, japing at Derek’s side to get him off of him. He raises his hand to Derek.

“Why don’t big bad wolf go eat something raw and delicious little creature in the wood,” He mutters when sets his feet on the wooden floor.

“If you want me to eat you up in the wood, you have to tell me, Stiles” Derek says with a smirk “Asshole,” He rolls his eyes but blushes from head to toes.

“Your asshole,” Derek whispers into his ear and smirks.

Stiles walks his way to the kitchen to start setting pancake. Derek sits across the counter, watching him.

“What? Did you realize that you are falling in love with me again?” He jokes Derek, smirking.

“Yes, I’m falling in love with you again, everyday.” Derek smiles at him fondly. “Aww Der,” He covers his mouth with his hand. He would never get used to Derek being so sappy and adorable this much. And it made him falling in love with this big softy wolf all over again. “I love you too,” Stiles leans across the counter to give Derek a soft, warm kiss.


End file.
